1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle provided with an auxiliary wheel and a chassis braking system for braking movement of a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-wheeled vehicle which runs with a person riding on it is known. Such a two-wheeled vehicle autonomously stabilizes and stands when the wheels are normally controlled in drive. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 01-316810 discloses a two-wheeled vehicle provided with an auxiliary wheel for assisting the wheels when autonomous stability is lost. This auxiliary wheel constantly assists the wheels not only at the time of abnormalities in operation such as when autonomous stability is lost, but also at the time of normal operation when autonomous stability is maintained.
However, in such a two-wheeled vehicle of the related art, when the auxiliary wheel assists the wheels at the time of normal operation, there is the problem that the mobility of the two-wheeled vehicle is lost.